The present invention relates to a magnet adjusting device for bike exercisers wherein the magnets are connected on a board which is moved toward a wheel by pulling a lever.
A conventional bike exerciser generally includes a frame and a seat and a handlebar are respectively connected to the frame. A wheel is driven by a belt which is moved by rotating a crank. The user sits in the seat and holds the handlebar with his/her hands, and rotates the crank with his/her legs to rotate the wheel. A resistance device is connected to the frame to provide friction to the wheel so as to exercise the user. The resistance device includes several magnets which is moved toward a metal wheel by a belt. The magnetic force between the wheel and the magnets can be transferred to be a resistant force on the wheel. The magnets are enclosed in the resistance device so that it is inconvenient to maintain the resistance device. The movement of the resistance device is made by the belt, however, the belt cannot precisely drive the device and the gap between the resistance device and the wheel can not be controlled as desired.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bike exerciser which comprises a frame having a seat and a handlebar respectively connected thereto. A wheel and a crank are connected to the frame with a transferring device connected thereto. A resistance device is connected to the frame and has a base board fixedly connected to the frame and a movable board is movably restrained on the base board. A plurality of magnets are connected to movable board and a lever is connected to a connection member which is connected to the movable board. The connection member movably extends through a tube and a first end member is connected to an end of the tube. A second end member is connected to the movable board. A spring is mounted to the connection member and biased between the first end member and the second end member.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a resistance device which an be easily maintained.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.